Universal Television/Other
Universal-International Television 1957–1963 Universal-International Television was a short-lived division of Universal Pictures, prior to the merger with MCA. This is one of the rarest and most confusing logos ever made. Even the most experienced logo fans haven't a clue about where this logo appeared or whether or not the television show it appeared on is still rerun. One guess is that it aired on older television reruns of Universal cartoon shorts. Though that may be unlikely, it fits most of the clues described in CLG Wiki that we are able to extract. Dennis McDougal's book "The Last Mogul," a biography of MCA's Lew Wasserman, mentions Universal-International's involvement in what are described as several "unmemorable documentary series," ANIMAL FUN AND MISCHIEF, STRANGER THAN FICTION, and GREAT MOMENTS ON THE GRIDIRON; all apparently edited from stock footage in the company's United World/Castle Films library. Those early series are probably the source of this logo. U-I did not release the early Walter Lantz black and white cartoons to TV themselves, but licensed them to Guild Films; who remade all the title sequences and removed any references to Universal. Universal's subsidiary, United World Films, bought Castle Films from its founder, ex-newsreel cameraman Eugene Castle, in 1947, and operated the company for the next 30 years. Castle Films released the Lantz cartoons and other subjects for home-movie use in 8mm and 16mm. In 1978, Universal closed down Castle in favor of a new home-movie subsidiary called Universal Eight, which operated until about 1983. Universal Television (first era) 1963–1964 Following the merger, Universal adopted the logo design from MCA's television arm Revue Studios. The color variant shown here has a typical '60s style wallflower design as a background. Universal TV Logo 1963.jpg UniversalCity1963.jpg Universal Television (1963).jpg|Color version Universal Television (1966).jpg|Black & White copy of color variant, minus MCA tag 1964–1969 In early 1964, the studio introduced the TV version of the respective theatrical movie logo, which remained thereafter. Universal TV 1964-1965.jpg|Black and white version S4ax763YClsxEnDe3imVcQ47538.jpg|Bylineless version Universal Television (1968).png|Color version UniversalCity_logob.jpg|Bylineless color version Universal IAW TV.jpg pzB5npF7e_e7qrwyQYstlw13175.jpg gaSi-YR3l7iCyCIds7Mosw10607.jpg qKk8WO3GXTsq0UeoitZ4vw11962.jpg A Universal Production (1968).png|Opening logo as seen on made-for-TV movies Universal_TV_1964_b.png|Another TV movie opening logo Universal_IAW_TV.jpg 1969–1973 A Universal Studios Production (1969).png zgiQm36IMqr3rTr-jbQGDQ22775.jpg 1969–1971 From Universal TV 1970.png vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h28m22s171.png 1971–1973 From Universal TV 1971.png IAW Universal TV 1971.png utv71 c.jpg 1973 Universal-tv1973a.jpg Utv73_c.jpg qOXgukZuAPpNExvfUt0fSA86896.jpg|In-credit from Emergency +4 (1973) 1973–1975 From Universal TV 1973.png|"From" version aDCxboL8CBjQcLbcAQ5nQ17193.jpg|"From" Alternate version IAW Universal TV 1973.png|"In Association With" version TVWUXMen7PTdD9AfUmJXWQ21107.jpg|"In Association With" Alternate version And_Universal_TV_1973.png|"And" version UniversalStudios002.png|"And" version without the registered trademark symbol 0377d92502b67114f618cf01aa5771c9.png TI10Qr4H4_nJJr9GtK0JmQ961191.jpg|Featured at the beginning of some made-for-TV movies. Also appeared on The Woody Woodpecker Show (1987) 1975–1991 From Universal TV 1975.png|"From" version I.A.W. Universal Television (1975) 1.png|"In Association With" version I.A.W. Universal Television (1975) 2.png I.A.W. Universal Television (1975) 3.png And_Universal_TV_1975.png|"And" version From Universal AN MCA Company b.jpg|"From" version with "And" logo From Universal An MCA Company And.jpg utv75_a.jpg|Opening logo variation from The Seekers (1979) 1991–1997 Universal TV 1991.png iKDEMzMq cy7yfbueVy8yg447895.png zssH_jP8ygrrMmZHTR0YSQ142990.png IAW_Universal_TV_1991.png 0-fQhIvS8sWKocUSsgf_ww49198.jpg 0aae40113bcc8d353bcc104002cc7d4d.png|France version Universal Television.png|Early 1997 bylineless version In association with Universal Television.png Universal 90's.png|Early 1997 variation without any additional text. It also resembles its 1996-1997 movie counterpart logo. Universal presents.png|''Action Pack'' opening variant Universal Television and Warner Bros. Television (1992).jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) Universal Television and Warner Bros. Television (1993).jpg|''Family Dog'' (1993) 1997–1998 Universal Television Entertainment.jpg 1997–2002 Universal Television Logo (1997).jpg IJIMIOMPLOK.png Bandicam_2018-11-21_10-44-32-795.png|France version Universal Television (1998) 1.png D4c801d1f6d9079c4a9471e02b8c407c.png Universal Television (1998) 2.png Universal Network Television 2002–2004 ToOYK5NUj1_EmUQde7GCYQ17055.jpg Universalnetworktelevision2000s.png lysVUjKKob3IRoVGpitLlg10358.jpg Universal Network Television (2002) 1.png Universal Network Television (2002) 2.png Universal Media Studios 2007–2011 Universal Media Studios (2007).png 2009–2010 Universal Media Studios (2009) 1.png Universal Media Studios (2009) 1-1.png 2009–2011 Universal Media Studios (2009) 2.png Hq8M6ACLxG5919TuvECAvA60414.jpg|Fullscreen version Universal Television (second era) 2011 Universal TV HD 1.png 2011–present Universal Television (2011) 1.png Universal Television (2011) 2.png Universal Television (2011) 4.png Universal Television (2011) 3.png|2:35:1 version seen on the Netflix series Master of None (2015) p_4T-j9SRKDTTBqrsUTpRg348987.png|Version with copyright stamp. vlcsnap-2015-04-16-08h32m46s140.png|2013 bylineless version. (Note: This variant was used for an extremely short period of time.) In-credit logos Maisyuniversallogo.jpg|''Maisy'' Videos Misc= Universal Television Logo Montage More Universal Television logos |-| 1964–1969= Universal Television Logo (1964) B&W Kayro Vue Universal City Logo (1964-65) Kayro Vue Production Universal City Logo (1965-66) Universal Television "Zooming Globe" Logo (1964) Kayro Vue Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1967-A) Universal Television Logo (1967-B) Universal Television Logo (1967-D) Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1968-A) Universal Television Logo (1968-B) |-| 1969–1971= Universal Television Logo (1969) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-A) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-C) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1969 70) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1970) |-| 1971–1974= Universal Television Logo (1971-A) Universal Television Logo (1971-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-A) Universal Television Logo (1972-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-C) Universal Television Logo (1972-D) Universal Television Logo (1972) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1973-A) Universal Television Logo (1973-B) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1973) "And" Universal Television Logo (1973) |-| 1975–1991= "From" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1975) "Variant" "And" Universal Television Logo (1975) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1976) "From" Universal Television Logo (1978) "From" Universal Television Logo (1980) "And" Universal Television Logo (1980) Universal Television Logo (1981) Universal Television Logo (1981) "Short Version" "From" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version" "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version"-0 "And" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television (In Association With) (1984) "From" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) Warp Speed Version "And" Universal Television Logo (1987) "Low Tone Theme" "From" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) Warp Speed Version |-| 1991–1997= Universal Television Videotaped Version (1991) Universal Television Logo (1991) "Low Tone" Universal Television Film Version (1991) |-| 1997–2004= "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1997) |-| 2011–present= Madwoman in the Attic, Inc. DreamWorks Television Universal Television See also *Universal Pay Television *MCA Television Entertainment *Universal Worldwide Television *Studios USA *NBC Universal Television Studio Category:Special logos Category:Universal Television Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal City, California Category:Television Category:General Electric